The Ultimate Offer
by Katie Van Helsing
Summary: A very dark story from my POV. The things we do for the people we care for...


The chains dug into my flesh as we were pulled before him upon his ice covered throne. The King of all vampires. Dracula.

Van Helsing yanked at his chains, trying desperately to get the Dwergi to drop the chains. They did not. They laughed at his attempts. One kicked him in the shins and he let out an angered moan. I could feel the tears down my face. My poor Van Helsing, trapped like this.

I can't even remember how it happened, it was so fast. I'd wondered too far into the forest. I saw him from a distance... I didn't know if what I was seeing was true. Was it possible that it could be… It was too late before the Dwergi came at me from the shadows. We were dragged to a clearing, bound and gagged and then trudged along back to Castle Frankenstien.

We could only look at each other... he didn't even know my name... he didn't know I loved him.

Dracula walked slowly forward as the gags were removed from our mouths. We both took deep breaths, bring fresh air to our lungs… but the air here was rancid. Filled with dead and blood.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" He asked, walking slowly around Van Helsing, eyeing every inch of him, "Funny to see you again Gabriel. I send my servants werewolf hunting and low, they catch a hunter!"

"Pity you barely do anything yourself!" Van Helsing spat, "You might have more luck."

"Oh, but Gabriel, tonight I am very lucky. Not only have my servants captured you... they have brought me a little snack as well." His eyes darted towards me. He walked towards me,inhaled deeply and licked his pale lips. Van Helsing gasped.

"You monster! Release her!" He snarled! He strained against his chains even more.

Dracula smiled and flashed his sharp teeth, "I think not Gabriel, she looks like a very tasty little morsel, and I have not tasted Virgin blood for a long time..." He thought for a moment, he turned back to Van Helsing, a wicked grin spread across his face.

"However Gabriel, this moment must not be spoiled by the presence of my supper. Perhaps this will be the perfect moment for me to remember all of the pain and torture you put me through." He drew a long, sharp sword from his belt, "And return it to you."

I gasped, I knew at once what he wanted to do. He was going to torture him! Little by little he would kill Van Helsing! No! I wouldn't let him!

"Stop it!" I screamed, pulling against the chains, "Don't hurt him! I beg of you!" I felt weak. Begging Dracula to stop. I had no other choice. Dracula turned around to face me,

"So, she speaks." He hissed, a smile formed on his handsome… yet evil fac,.

"Please... leave him be. I'll make you a deal, something you can't refuse!" I cried.

Dracula looked at Van Helsing and gently ran the sword along his cheek. Van Helsing didn't even flinch.

"What might that be?" He asked, his voice silky.

"Let Van Helsing go... and I will be your bride." I whispered softly. Van Helsing pulled against the chains again,

"No! You don't know what your saying!" He said quickly, desperate to be free from thoes horrific chains.

"Swear to release him and that you and your servants will not harm him... and I will be your bride." I said even softer.

The Count stared at me for a moment, his eyes flared with fire. He walked towards me untill our faces were inches apart. I could feel his fiery eyes burning through my soul. I tried to look away, I knew what he wanted.

"You would give up your life... your freedom, your very chance at your own future... for this man?" He eyed me carefully, his fingers brushed my cheek. Van Helsing snarled.

"Yes." I whispered, "For this man I would lay down my life."

Dracula's smile deepened. He ran a finger under my chin and lifted my head to look into his eyes.

"So be it."

He pulled a copper key from his coat and handed it to the Dwergi.

"Take him outside and set him free." He said in a commanding voice, "See to it that he makes his way through the portal, then shatter it."

"No!" Van Helsing cried out in anger as the Dwergi began to pull him away.

"Wait!" I cried. They stopped. Dracula turned to face me.

"One last good-bye." I whispered. Dracula nodded and gestured me toward the captive man. When we were close enough, I reached out to touch his face.

"Don't do this." he whispered, "It isn't worth it!"

"It is for me..." I whispered, "This is all I have to give."

He held my hand to his face and closed his eyes, "I don't even know your name."

"You don't need to." I looked at him. He opened his eyes, "You have something Dracula never will."

He looked at me, his eyebrow raised, "What?"

I leaned up beside his ear, "My heart." I whispered, "I'm not doing this because I love Dracula." I placed my lips to his cheek, "It's because I love you."

I pulled back and looked him in the eye. Until Dracula brushed his hand and they pulled him away. I tried to run after him, but Dracula grabbed my arm and held me still. Though my body stayed in the palace...

My heart went with him...

With Van Helsing...


End file.
